


Hurt Feelings

by TheBatmanFreak



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Arguing, Hurt feelings, I'm awful at tagging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Train Station, Trains, big fight, cute Wrench, sorry - Freeform, wanting more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatmanFreak/pseuds/TheBatmanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their car is taken for repairs, they have to catch a train. Wrench tries to make his partner feel better about the weather, but an almighty fight breaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Feelings

It was strangely calm on the platform, there were a few scattered groups of friends and a couple of families, but they were all relatively quiet. Numbers was perched on his jet black suitcase at the very end of the platform with his coat collar up around his ears, Fargo always had to send them to the coldest god-damn places for hits, didn't they? His brown eyes were scanning the tattered timetable in his gloved hands and he sighed when he realized they would be waiting another 15 minutes for the train. If their car wasn't still at the fucking repairs then this never would have happened.

Wrench felt like an idiot trying to balance two coffee cups in his hand whilst also wheeling along a ridiculously heavy grey suitcase behind him. If he hadn't insisted on bringing both pairs of boots with him then he wouldn't feel like he breaking his arm whenever he needed to move his bag, but he hated letting Numbers be right all the time. He was the one who had started the almighty row in the motel room and if he said he regretted bringing the shoes then he would never hear the end of it from his equally stubborn partner.

Numbers was pleasantly surprised by a steaming cup of coffee being offered to him from a nearly smiling Wrench, he took it in one hand and enjoyed the warmth from the scalding drink in his hand.  
He looked up at his partner and felt a little amusement at what he saw, Wrench was cradling his coffee in both hands and was staring into it like a little kid. Numbers found a slight charm to the boyish little things that his partner was accustomed to doing, but he would never call it anything vile like 'cute', even if he really wanted to.

The smaller man took a few sips of his coffee and looked at his watch for the third time in half an hour, 10 minutes left to wait. He stared at the group of women on the other side of the platform and grimaced at their distinct lack of clothing and cackling laughter that seemed to echo off of every available surface, breaking the quiet he had been enjoying. Numbers' thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a large hand squeezing his shoulder. He stood quickly and almost spilled his coffee in the process, the smaller hit man was about to start yelling at his bemused partner,but thought better of it and laid his coffee on the floor to sign,

'What the hell are you doing??' His face was alarmed with anger flaring up in his eyes. Wrench just stared at him for a minute before frowning slightly and replying with a quick,

'What?'

'You fucking know what! Why are you doing that in public?' Numbers turned away for a second to calm himself and down another mouthful of coffee before turning around to a now angry Wrench.

'Why can't I do that in public?' The bigger hit man's eyes were now starting to flare up as well, 'Why don't you let me ever hold your hand? I thought we were...' He trailed off, but they both knew what he was thinking about. Last night, the other week in the back of their car, practically every motel they had stayed in together for the past 8 months. Numbers was beginning to blush at the memories, but snapped back to his outrage pretty quickly.

'We were what? He was beginning to see the hurt in the bigger man's eyes, but was far too angry to think about consequences now. 'You think we're like one of those dumb shit couples?' He made a filthy facial tick at the word 'couples', emphasizing his distaste even more. 'And, no. You can't hold my hand, in public or private. This is just a sex thing, I thought you knew that.'

Numbers finished his speech and sighed as his hands flopped down at his sides. He couldn't bring himself to look at Wrench, he knew it would just make him feel guilty, so he just stared at the group of obnoxiously dressed women across the train tracks. They had stopped talking and one of them was staring awkwardly at Numbers and Wrench, but if they had understood what they had been talking about, then they kept it to themselves. 

Wrench felt tears brimming in his eyes, but he held it in with all of his strength. He wasn't going to give himself up for that dumb stubborn man with that ridiculous beard and bad attitude, he turned away from his partner and hurled his now empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can with such brute force that it made the couple of tired kids sat on the floor turn around and stare at him like he was mental. Numbers heard the loud crash behind him and winced. When Wrench got angry, he broke stuff, and if it wasn't going to be a shitty piece of furniture at their motel room, it was sure as hell going to be Numbers' nose.

They waited for another minute, back to back, before the train came rattling to halt at the platform. Numbers lifted up his suitcase and struggled towards the train door, if he hadn't have lost his temper like that then he would have asked Wrench to help him, instead he just continued onwards aboard the train with a hard scowl on his face. His partner followed him, lifting his bag with ease, he looked at the hunched body and an offer to help flashed across his mind, but he stopped himself and just boarded the train behind Numbers with an equally filthy look on his face.

They sat next to each other in uncomfortable chairs, not making any eye-contact,and remained silent for the majority of the journey. Wrench had gotten over his initial rage and was now only feeling hurt, he stared out of the window, completely lost in his own thoughts. Numbers was just staring down at his feet, any thoughts of travel sickness would have to wait, and he was beginning to feel more and more guilty as the ride continued. Eventually, he couldn't stand it any longer and he tapped his partners shoulder,

'I'm sorry'

Wrench just shrugged him off and continued staring out of the window with anger and sadness boiling inside of him. How dare he? After all of the things he said and 'I'm sorry' was the best he could come up with? 

The train came to a stop and they hauled their bags off and walked across the road to a fairly decent looking motel. Numbers signed them in under their usual aliases (Mr. Johnson, Mr. Smith) and rolled his eyes at the smirk on the receptionists face when he asked for one room, why did everyone think they were a fucking couple? They weren't. Of course not.

They threw their bags down and took their coats off when they entered the dark room and no sooner had Wrench done that he marched off to bathroom and locked himself in behind the wooden door. Numbers could hear him trying not to cry loud enough for him to notice. He sat down on the end of the bed and rested his head in his hands. He had a feeling that neither of them were going to get any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I had great fun writing this and I think I will start working on a sequel because I really want them to make up. I won't be able to write for about three weeks :'(  
> But, when I can, I will post some more of the stuff I've been working on. ;)
> 
> Ps. If you want to check out my series 'If he didn't die' then you can find it on Wattpad if I don't post the rest on here. (It's more Fargo fan fiction)


End file.
